


Sverri's Trueblade

by BorosPaladin



Series: Nova Alabastra [6]
Category: Kingdoms of Amalur
Genre: Gen, Niskaru, Warsworn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 23:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorosPaladin/pseuds/BorosPaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Tuatha brought a sweeping wave of Niskaru into the world, and Anru Besin and Belen's Testament demonstrated that Niskaric cults are facing a resurgence. The Warsworn must take up the weapons of old and bring Amalur's noblest mercenaries to an unpaid war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sverri's Trueblade

**Author's Note:**

> This work assumes the Truesworn ending to the Warsworn questline rather than Forsworn.

Every time the Warsworn had been to Klurikon before, it had ended in tragedy.

The Siege-Breaker, a legendary Truesworn, had changed that. They had crushed Niskaric cults and Greater Niskaru Lods alike – the Tuatha must have seemed easy pickings after fights like Fyragnos, Enfamanir, the thralls of Khamazandu, and the Balor. They crashed through the Tuatha lines and gutted Gadflow like none other could have; many would remember the victories, but none could say the victories belonged to their history like the Warsworn. Tine Delfric had saluted the hero twice, an honor few have received even once in their lives.

Klurikon went from behind enemy lines to a battleground to a training site in under a month.

The Balor had weakened whatever Erathi magic kept the Niskaru from freely entering this world, so its crossing was a place that would forever have to be kept under close watch. Fortunately, a Keep was to be built in Klurikon, with Sverri Kura its Castellan. The keep would have to include in its walls somehow the ravine from which the Balor emerged, as this would be a popular spot for cultists to raise further Niskaru should it be left unattended. While the keep would be under construction for years at least, the job of keeping the land clear of Niskaru was already begun. Ironfast lore would be copied and kept here; Gwyn was eager to begin this task. Kreger the Devout volunteered to aid the hold, and he was readily accepted when it was demonstrated that invocations of Mitharu were anathema to the Niskaru. The Siegebreaker had even provided a tome describing the creation of the Mystic Hammer, which would be used as a guide to forge further weapons imbued with anti-Niskaric power.

Of course, they were still Warsworn in the wake of Ballegar. Mel Senshir and the Dokkalfar nobility in the Caeled Coast had assigned them a stipend for keeping the Niskaru threat down, but contracts still needed to be taken. At least for a time, these would be dominated by handling Tuatha holdouts and guarding keeps during rebuilding, but eventually those keeps would be rebuilt and Houses Ansilla and Gastyr would claim the excess Alfar Army members as their own soldiers. There was no doubt that the Warsworn would maintain a long-term presence in Klurikon, but the details were anyone’s guess.

It was eventually decided that the new keep would be named Trueblade Keep.

In all of this, it was truly Amaldor Sverri, soon to be Castellan Sverri, who had the last laugh. Through the entire Crystal War he had begged Tine Delfric for seasoned fighters instead of green recruits, and now he was directing an entire legion of seasoned Pledgeshields and Oathblades and every other keep was grumbling about the new training.


End file.
